


K-I-S-S-I-N-G

by BrokenSwingSet



Category: Gravity Falls, Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - High School, Based on a Tumblr Post, M/M, Teenagers, Tree Climbing, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 07:05:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3560600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenSwingSet/pseuds/BrokenSwingSet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the last day of school and the last class is gym. Dipper and Wirt play truth or dare and they both end up stuck in a tree.</p>
            </blockquote>





	K-I-S-S-I-N-G

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, so I saw a couple tumblr posts about "what if your otp..." and I put a couple that made sense together in this story so, enjoy!

The bell rang shrilly, signally that anyone who was entering through the doors afterwards, was now considered late. The gym, which smelled of sweaty feet, was actually empty; with exception of the gym teachers chatting quietly about their pay and the echoing of teen voices bouncing off the wooden floors and walls of the giant room. Inside the boy’s locker room, teenager’s were changing and getting ready for gym class. The students were rowdy that day. There was a lot of yelling and laughing. A boy was running around in his underwear screaming the lyrics to a popular song. It was a normal thing to expect in the last week of school before summer break. Not even the last week of school. It was the last _day_ of school, therefore, it was “super rad do whatever the hell you want” day, according to Dipper. There was no homework due, no tests, no assignments-- no nothing. It was the last day of school before it let out into summer, “a.k.a. the best thing to anyone in any type of education institution ever”, Dipper heard someone say once. Dipper was putting on his shoes when Jake, the grade’s bully, came over and took the one Dipper had in his hand.

“Mind if I take this?” Jake smirked. Dipper sighed and tried to snatch it back only to have Jake pull his hand away before Dipper could grab it. “I think I will”, he snickered.

“Come on, Jake. It’s the last day of school”, Dipper complained.

“What do you think we are gonna do today, _Dipshit_?” Jake asked. Dipper rolled his eyes and tried, once again, to take back his shoe. “Nope, I don’t think so”, Jake snickered as Dipper angrily huffed. “Do you think... football?” Jake said as he pretended to throw the shoe like a pigskin. “What about ultimate frisbee?” he continued, this time pretending to throw it like a disk. Dipper rolled his eyes more deeply and sighed again, clearly not in the mood for something as petty as this. “What about… _soccer_?” Jake asked with a faux surprised voice and raised eyebrows comically. He then proceeded to punt the shoe across the locker room. It hit the ceiling, bouncing off and falling behind the wall of blue lockers that created sections in the room.

“Goaaaaal!” Jake triumphantly yelled while he pumped his fist in the air.

“Jake! What the hell, man?” Dipper yelled back as he stood up. Jake then shoved him harshly, making Dipper fall back over the bench and onto the floor. Four other boys in that section of the locker room all erupt in laughter before all walking out with Jake.

Dipper sat on the ground frowning and rubbing the back of his head from where he hit it on the rusty lockers behind him. “Asshole”, he mumbled under his breath. A tall, lanky boy without a shirt walked out from behind the wall of lockers with his shoe in hand.

“Uh, is this yours?” the boy asked. Dipper blushed at the sight of him. It was Wirt. He played clarinet in band with Dipper, who played tuba. Dipper has had a crush on him all year. They had talked more than a handful of times before but Dipper was still very shy around him.

“Uh...yeah it is, sorry”, Dipper said trying to get up, still rubbing the back of his head worryingly. Wirt’s brow furrowed before he leaned down and stuck out his hand for Dipper.

“Here, let me lend you a hand”, he said kindly. Dipper smiled faintly, before taking it gratefully. When he was up on two feet again Wirt handed him his shoe.

“Thanks”, Dipper said bowing his head and sitting down to finish putting on his shoes. Wirt simply nodded and returned to his changing area. He came back a second later with his shirt on, waiting for Dipper to finish getting ready. Wirt’s fingers wiggled restlessly in his hands.

“Do you wanna hang out during gym?” Wirt said before making a thoughtful face. “Since we aren’t doing anything else, I mean.” He added before making the same face, it looked a bit panicked this time. “Not that I wouldn’t hang out with you any other time. It just seems like a good time now and everything, y’know?”

Dipper chuckled softly. “Yeah, sure”, he smiled. Wirt was a bit socially awkward. Well, not awkward. He just always seemed nervous. He didn’t talk to much other people, so Dipper didn’t know if he was like that with anyone else or just him. Secretly, he hoped it was just him, but he knew that wasn’t the case. Dipper just thought he had an anxiety disorder or something like that.

The gym teachers didn’t have much a plan for that day. They simply just let the kids go outside and play whatever sport they liked. On the fields there were kids seen playing soccer, while others played a small game of wiffleball. A group of four were seen playing leisure frisbee. There were other groups that just sat in a grass in a circle talking. Dipper and Wirt were in one of these groups. Beatrice, Jason, Sarah, and Mabel all sat along with Dipper and Wirt. While Wirt couldn’t stand Jason, Dipper could and often sat with him at lunch. Wirt wished Dipper would sit with him at lunch, however they had different lunch blocks and could not. Mabel was going on about how unicorns could actually still be alive and her theories behind it. Sarah and Beatrice listened intently, not for the fact that they were actually interested but that they were invested on how excited Mabel was about the topic. Jason was talking to Dipper, making him laugh. Which made Wirt’s blood boil. _He_ should be making Dipper laugh. As if Wirt thought Jason couldn’t give him any other reasons to despise him, this was it. Wirt tried not to focus on those details though, he tried focusing more on how gorgeous Dipper was when he laughed.

“Don’t you think so, Wirt?” Mabel asked suddenly. It didn’t exactly break him out of his trance though. “Wirt?” she asked again, more persistently while poking him roughly on the shoulder. He finally fell out of it saying, “Huh?” The girls giggled between themselves before Mabel repeated her question, “Don’t you think that if the platypus is here on earth now, that the unicorn could be too?”

“Uhh, yes?” Wirt replied hesitantly. The girls laughed among themselves again.

“Thank you!” Mabel said expectantly. “This conversation is boring now. Let’s play truth or dare”, she smiled excitingly. Jason and Dipper stopped talking. 

“Well, there’s nothing else to do”, Jason replied.

“Yeah, and I’m not doing any sports today”, Dipper added. “Who’s gonna go first?” he asked. The thing about truth or dare is that there’s always gonna be a question about who you like when you choose truth and there’s always gonna be a dare where you kiss someone. That’s why Wirt hated truth or dare, especially now that Dipper was here. Not that he would be opposed to kissing him, of course. But he wasn’t about to just jump on the boy and tell him how he’s been lusting over his for some time now. 

“I’ll ask first”, Wirt decided. Dipper shot him a look small glance before looking away quickly. Wirt did not want to be asked first. It was the most logical choice for someone in his position. He knew that Mabel was suspicious of his feelings. Why else would she start a game of truth or dare right after witnessing him stare at her twin brother for a few minutes. Wirt picked his victim and shot.

“Sarah, truth or dare?” he asked quietly. Everyone sat up and watched her as she pondered for a moment. 

“Hell, I’ll pick dare for the thrill of it”, she laughed. Wirt mentally cursed. He hadn’t even thought about what to ask people. He just didn’t wanna be asked first. He thought for a second before choosing a simple task.

“Uh, I dare you to take that frisbee from Jack over there and throw it to Brianna.” It was an easy order. Simply join the group of friends for a moment and play frisbee with them. Sarah smiled, then stood up and walked over to the tan teenager, grabbing the disk from his clammy fingers and tossing it gently to the brunette, heavy set girl adjacent to her. They all stared at her, confused.

“Just wanted to test the action on that model, no worries. Have a good day, thanks”, she replied kindly before walking back to her circle of friends and sitting down. 

“Nice cover up, that deserves a medal!” Mabel implored. The group laughed for a moment before moving on.

“Okay, my turn!” Sarah voiced. She looked over the entire group before her eyes landed on Jason. “Jason, truth or dare?” 

“Hmm, truth. I don’t wanna do dares yet”, he laughed.

“ _Coward_ ”, Wirt mumbled quietly. Mabel elbowed him in the ribs.

“Rude”, she chuckled before saying, “You’re right, though.”

“Have you ever cheated on a test, and if so, how did you do it?” Sarah asked smiling. 

“I have, and I did it by looking at the paper of a kid next to me”, he replied. “Who hasn’t cheated on a test before, though?” Everyone laughed agreeing, except Wirt. He didn’t laugh at anything that kid said. 

“Okay, Beatrice. Truth or dare?” Jason asked. 

“Dare”, she replied calmly. Jason thought for a moment. 

“I dare you to run into the boys bathroom and bring back something”, he ordered. 

“Hey now, that’s stealing”, she replied. Jason showed her his palms.

“Doesn’t have to be anyones, just find something to bring back. That’s all”, he offered. Beatrice rolled her eyes. 

“Alright, fine”, she said getting up and walking back towards the school. A few moments later, she came back with a paper towel with someone’s number on it.

“Thanks for getting me a date this sunday”, she grinned. Everyone exploded in laughter. 

“No way! That’s so cool”, Mabel said grabbing the sheet and looking at it. “This is Garret’s number!” Beatrice nodded and shrugged her shoulders. Mabel gave a high-five. 

“Alright, let’s see…”, Beatrice said looking around, her eyes laid on every person before resting on Wirt. She smiled. Wirt felt his heart rate raise.

“Wirt, truth or dare?” she asked with a slightly sinister grin. 

“Uh, Um...d-dare?” he stuttered out. Wirt watched her smile deepen. 

“I dare you...to kiss Sarah!” Wirt’s heart sank. Dipper was there, he would see him kiss Sarah. Oh no. Dipper’s stared at Wirt, hoping he wouldn’t. 

“U-uh, alright”, he replied before looking at Sarah. 

“I don’t mind it. Come on, Wirt. Just a dare”, she said kindly. That made him feel a bit better. It was just a dare, after all. Nothing more. Dipper was still there though. He tried to block that part out.

Wirt scooted over to Sarah, looking at her beneath his eyelashes, blushing slightly. She laughed softly. Dipper, on the other hand, was burning holes into Beatrice and Mabel, who sat silently laughing. How could she, that’s betrayal. But then his focus was adjusted to Wirt gently pulling on Sarah’s chin to pull her into a kiss. He felt as if his heart was falling out of him. The kiss lasted about three seconds before Wirt pulled away and bowed his head, moving back into his place in the circle. Sarah smiled kindly at him, while he shyly looked at her from across the circle. Wirt then looked over to Dipper, who face was dropped, almost sadly. Wirt’s smile fell. Why was Dipper upset, he wondered. He wanted to ask him a question next, but decided against it. The boy might not be up for it.

“Okay”, Wirt said clearing his throat. “Mabel, truth or dare?” He said with a straight face. She winked at him jokingly then replied, “Truth, because no one’s been doing it”, she shrugged. 

“Alright, um, I don’t know. Do you still sleep with stuffed animals?” he asked innocently.

“Hell yeah I do. And I’m proud of it. Fight me!” she yelled while beating her chest comically. Everyone laughed.

“Alrighty, my time to shine”, she said rubbing her hands together. Dipper felt a twinge of fear. He hasn’t been chosen for anything yet and he knew she was gonna do something deadly. It didn’t matter what he chose, he was gonna get got either way. He if he chose truth she was definitely asking who he liked, ruining his life forever. But if he chose dare, she’d make him kiss someone or some like that. He thought to himself. Dare was a safer option in his opinion.

“Dipper, my fine brother! Truth or dare?” she asked peering into his soul. Damn her, Dipper thought.

“Dare”, he replied, praying it wasn’t anything too bad. 

“I dare you to race Wirt to the top of that tree over there.” Did he hear that right? Race Wirt up into a tree? That was nothing. He was expecting public embarrassment for the rest of his life, not a good man’s race. 

“Okay?” he questioned, looking at her to see if this was a trick or if there was more. “That’s all?” he asked, confused.

“Yup, just race tall boy up the tree, that’s it”, she smiled. Dipper looked at her, squinting his eyes. There was something else to do this. But at the moment, Dipper didn’t care because Wirt was standing up to race him to the tree. 

“Okay”, Dipper smiled, trying to hide his glee. He jumped up and stood right next to lanky teen. Wirt gave him a small smile, making Dipper’s heart flutter. 

“Go!” Mabel roared behind them. They both set off running toward the tree. It didn’t seem too hard to climb, he’d been climbing trees his entire life. His name was Dipper Pines, for Christ’s sake. Though, when they reached the tree, Wirt had the advantage of height. His hands and feet were bigger, his arms and legs longer. He was already higher than Dipper when the boy finally got into the tree. The climb wasn’t that hard, just as he guessed. At one point, early in the race, Dipper caught up to Wirt. They were on opposite sides of the tree. Dipper reached for branch only to have Wirt’s hand cover his. 

“Sorry”, Wirt said, slightly out of breath. He could feel the tips of his ears burning. Dipper smiled.

“No problem, just try to keep up” he replied, surprised by his own confidence. 

“I should be telling you that, little boy”, Wirt breathed out, also shocked by his confidence. “Don’t forget, I am a full four inches taller than you. I’ll win just by keeping up.” Dipper laughed, pulling himself up onto another branch. 

“Dude, I’ve been climbing my entire life. I don’t think so”, he replied speeding up. Wirt just smiled and kept going. They’re friends were cheering beneath them. At one point, Dipper realized that there was nowhere for him to grab anymore. He was too short to reach anything else. Wirt however could. He easily could reach a branch above Dipper’s head. He looked at Dipper, before noticing the other boy was too short to carry on. Wirt then dropped his arms to his side. His feet were secure on a large branch.

“I think I’m done, that branch wouldn’t support me anyway”, Wirt said. Dipper smiled sincerely, realizing Wirt didn’t want him to lose. 

“Thanks, let’s start heading down”, he replied before starting to step down. 

“ _Oh no_ ”, he heard Wirt say, panic dripped from his voice. He looked up to see Wirt worryingly looking down at the ground. 

“Hey, it’s not that bad”, Dipper said before looking down, as well. He lied. It was pretty far down. He hadn’t realized how far up they climbed, or how large the tree actually was. “Okay, maybe you’re right, but it still shouldn’t be that hard going down. We got up, we can go down.”

They both made it down a few feet before stopping. Dipper stood still for a moment, looking possible routes. “Hey, be careful here. It seems a bit tricky” Wirt nodded and then tried to lower his foot on a branch he knew used to get up there. He heard it start to crack and he yelled out. Dipper grabbed his wrist without thinking. 

“Gotcha, you alright?” Dipper asked looking at Wirt intently. Wirt was breathing heavily. He nodded moving to a more comfortable position on the large branch. Dipper looked down at his side. It was gonna be difficult getting down and he didn’t want either of them to get hurt.

“I think we should stay up here, wait for help”, Dipper offered. Wirt nodded.

“Wouldn’t wanna break anything”, he laughed. Dipper smiled before looking down at their friends.

“Hey, guys, We’re stuck”, he shouted down. Wirt watch him, there was sweat at his hairline, one drop slid down the freckled boys face. 

“Yeah, sure”, Mabel said sarcastically, winking at Beatrice. Dipper sighed and rolled his eyes, a picture not thrown away by Wirt.

“Mabel, I’m serious Wirt and I can’t get down. It’s not safe”, Dipper replied. 

“Do you want us to tell Ms. Patterson?” Sarah asked cupping her mouth so the sound was louder. Dipper huffed. He didn’t want to make a big deal out of this.

“Y’know what, yeah, go ahead because we are actually gonna need some help down”, he replied, almost regretting it. Who wouldn’t wanna be stuck up in a tree with their biggest crush? Wirt watched as their friends left to find the gym teacher. 

“Here, let me come over there. That branch can hold both of us safely”, Dipper said before maneuvering over to where Wirt was standing. He nearly bumped into the taller teen, who stood looking down at him. 

“I-...uh… Sorry for getting you into this mess”, Dipper said quietly. Wirt shook his head in disagreement.

“It’s fine. I don’t care. I asked if you wanted to hang out today so here we are”, Wirt replied looking at him genuinely. 

“That’s a good way at looking at it”, Dipper chuckled before slowly lowering himself down to a sitting position on the large branch and leaning against the thick trunk of the tree. He let his head rest back and closed his eyes, breathing deeply, feeling the bruise throb on the back of his head slightly. He heard Wirt’s shoes scrape on the bark, Dipper opened his eyes slightly to see the teen sit down as well. They both sat saddling the large branch. It was at an incline so Wirt had to make sure he didn’t slide down onto Dipper. That would haunt him for the rest of his life if it did. 

“This is actually pretty cool”, Wirt said looking around. Dipper nodded. “We have a tree like this by my house and we’ve always wanted to build a treehouse in it, but my dad refuses to do it because ‘it’ll ruin the property value’”, Wirt continued, the quote from his father was said in a lower voice to mimic the man. Dipper chuckled.

“I have a treehouse at my house. It isn’t anything special though. It was there before we moved in with my uncle”, Dipper replied while playing with some bark he pulled off. “You could come over sometime and we could hang out in that tree, too”, Dipper added on, he hoped Wirt didn’t think he was weird. He also sincerely hoped that Wirt would take his offer. He watched the other boy smile deeply, it was a beautiful sight.

“Would we get stuck in that tree, as well?” Wirt replied, keeping the quirk in the conversation. 

“I’d hope so”, Dipper chuckled softly before looking up at Wirt. “I like being stuck in tree with you. You a different person up here”, Dipper replied. Wirt’s cheeks heated up. The lanky boy hoped he wasn’t being too forward. Wirt simply smiled in response, not having any words left. They sat in happy silence for a moment. Enjoying each other’s company.

They both turned and looked down when they heard someone shout up to them. It was Mabel. “We found her. I hope I didn’t miss anything”, she yelled up at Dipper. Dipper mentally cursed. Her sister had to be working with the devil. Mrs. Patterson walked into their view.

“Are you boys alright?” she shouted up at them. 

“Yeah, we are fine, Ma’am. We are just stuck”, Dipper replied. 

“Are you sure there is no way down?” She yelled up. Dipper looked over to Wirt who was staring at him intently. “No, there’s no safe way down.” He saw the gym teacher get aggravated slightly before she regained her stance.

“I’m going to get the principal then”, she replied before walking away. Dipper waved back in response. 

“Looks like we are gonna be up here for a while”, Wirt said when they got comfortable again. 

“Yeah, that isn’t a bad thing though. Good time to get to know each other”, Dipper replied hoping that Wirt was up for it. Wirt smiled softly, and Dipper’s stomach flipped.

“True. What kind of stuff are you into?” Wirt asked, staring at him with big, chocolate brown eyes.

“I don’t know. Uh, I like playing video games. I’m really into weird shit like real life syfy if that makes sense. I like conspiracy theories. Uh, I like the forest, just walking out there and adventuring.” He saw Wirt’s eyes light up.

“I like the forest too, not at night though, that kind of scares me”, Wirt replied. 

“At night is when it’s most fun, though. Maybe that’s just because I like getting myself into trouble”, Dipper added. 

“Yeah, it seems like a constant for you, Mr. Pines”, Wirt replied chuckling softly. 

“Yeah, I’m some rebel nobody and you’re just that quiet explorer, always watching just in case”, Dipper joked, it made Wirt laugh pretty hard though. Wirt lost his balance, making him accidentally slide down onto Dipper. He stopped himself from crushing the boy by placing his hands on either side of him against the trunk. He felt his entire body catch on fire. His face was mere inches away from Dipper’s and his knees were digging into the other boys thighs. Dipper stared up at him surprised, unsure what to do. Dipper’s heart was beating erratically, he breath was coming out in harsh waves, his ears were ringing.

“I-I’m so sorry. Let me just-” Wirt was cut off by Dipper closing the gap between them and kissing him roughly. Wirt thought was going to pass out from sheer relief. Dipper’s hands found themselves carding through Wirt’s sleek, dark brown hair. Wirt dropped one of his arms, letting himself get closer to the boy. His free hand gently held the back of Dipper’s neck, at the base of his skull, pulling him deeper. Dipper pulled away for a second to breathe. 

“Sorry, I had to get that cherry lip gloss off of you”, he said before going back in. Wirt smiled against him. 

“Thank God you did. I don’t know how much longer I could stand it.” Dipper gave him a breathy laugh before letting Wirt get closer to him. Wirt moved his legs so his knees weren’t digging into Dipper’s anymore, but so his thighs were on top of Dipper’s. He wasn’t straddling the boy all the way, just enough to be closer to him. They kissed for a moment more before they slowed down for a more passionate approach. Dipper’s hands ran through Wirt’s hair gently, massaging Wirt’s skull. Wirt sighed into the kiss, slowly and softly running his hand down Dipper’s chest to rest it there, making Dipper’s breath catch in his throat. 

They finally stopped altogether. Wirt rested his head on Dipper’s chest, letting his other arm fall from the tree and rest on Dipper’s side, holding him in place. Dipper leaned his head back against the tree, once again. However, this time he had a sloppy smile on his face.

“You don’t know how long I’ve wanted to do that”, Dipper said just above a whisper. He ran his hands up and down Wirt’s back, tracing unknown patterns. “Me either”, Wirt replied against him. Dipper wondered for a moment.

“Have you had a crush on me for as long as I’ve had a crush on you?”, Dipper asked sitting up a little. Wirt sat up, as well. Looking Dipper straight in the eyes. 

“That depends when you started having a crush on me”, Wirt replied. Dipper snorted.

“Since I met you, pretty much”, Dipper said still smirking.

“Then we are even”, Wirt said pushing a strand of mildly curly hair out of Dipper’s face. The gesture shocked Dipper. He couldn’t believe how lucky he was to have such a beautiful being act so kindly towards him. Dipper pulled him down into a quick kiss before look back up at him. 

“God, you’re so perfect”, Dipper smiled as Wirt played with his hair more. 

“I wouldn’t say that”, Wirt chuckled gently as he pulled Dipper’s hair out of his face. Usually Dipper would have his hat on, but since he was in school, he didn’t. He felt his hair move off his forehead, revealing his birthmark. Wirt’s brow furrowed, “What’s-”

“It’s, uh, nothing”, Dipper said brushing away Wirt’s hand and moving his hair back in place. Wirt laughed then reached up to push Dipper’s hair out of the way again.

“Come on, it can’t be that bad”, he said quietly before moving the hair completely out of the way. Dipper let him, there wasn’t much else to do. He just hoped Wirt didn’t think he was ugly because of it. He watched Wirt examine the stupid mark on his forehead. Watching those big brown eyes roll over the picture, taking it in.

“It’s cute”, Wirt said suddenly. Dipper sighed with relief. “I like it; it suits you and _only_ you”, Wirt added before placing a soft kiss over the birthmark. Dipper couldn’t help but blush deeply and smile into oblivion. 

“If you two are done, the principal has something to say”, Mabel yelled from below, completely spoiling the heartfelt moment.

“I am calling the fire department to get you boys down. It won’t take that long so just sit tight”, he shouted up. Wirt gave him a thumbs up before saying ‘Thank you’. 

“I really hoped it wouldn’t cause too much trouble”, Dipper said still looking down at the now growing crowd. Most of the kids were gone, since it was the end of gym class. They had gone inside to change and get ready to leave school for the summer. 

“I thought you like causing trouble, _Mr. Rebel Nobody_ ”, Wirt snorted above him. Dipper glanced up and rolled his eyes. 

“Well, to be honest, there was actually a kinda safe way down. I just wanted to stay up here with you”, Dipper explained smiling faintly. Wirt looked surprised then sank back into his usual expression of nonchalance.

“I had a feeling you were lying, for someone that boasted so much about being the best at climbing trees”, Wirt shot back. The bell rang, signaling that school was over. 

“Even though they already called the fire department, do you still wanna try getting down?” Dipper asked raising his eyebrows in excitement.

“Yeah, sure”, Wirt said, before scooting back so Dipper could stand up. They slowly started making their way down. Wirt was above Dipper and Dipper was calling out what Wirt should do so he could get down safely. Surprisingly, no one below them said anything about them descending. 

“Okay, now step down carefully onto that branch”, Dipper said, trying not to take advantage of the perfect opportunity to look at Wirt’s ass. 

“Which one?” Wirt asked, looking down at Dipper below him. Dipper reached up to point to the branch he was talking about, “This one.” Wirt nodded understanding him. He stepped down but his footing slipped at the last moment. People below them gasped and someone called out.

“Dipper!” He screamed feeling himself falling. Dipper quickly reached out and grabbed Wirt wrist just before it was out of reach. Wirt’s breathing erratic and quick. “ _Dipper_ …”, he whimpered, grabbing onto Dipper’s arm with both hands, legs swinging below him, looking for something to stand on. Dipper was the only thing holding him up and keeping him from falling. Wirt already had a small gash on his leg from falling, his palms were scraped up from scrambling against the bark to claim some purchase. 

“Hey, _hey_ ”, Dipper said asking for Wirt’s attention. He was panicking, his eyes were looking at everything at once. “Wirt, I gotcha, okay? I’m not gonna let you go”, Dipper said reassuringly, he didn’t want Wirt to have a full fledged panic attack. “I got you, _okay_. I’m just gonna try to pull up on that branch next to me, alright?” Wirt nodded, holding on tighter. Dipper strained to pull Wirt up with one arm. His other hand was slipping from where was keeping himself up. He gripped it harder only to have it start to crack. “Fuck”, he cursed. His and Wirt’s hands were getting seriously sweaty. 

“Dipper, just let me go. There are other branches below me. I’ll land on them, it’s alright”, Wirt said not completely sure of himself. His voice was shaking with fear and exhaustion. 

“Hell no! I’m letting you go, Wirt. I’ll crack your head open or something”, Dipper shouted. 

“I don’t want you to get hurt, too!” Wirt exclaimed fixing his grip on Dipper’s arm. 

“I swear to fucking God, Wirt, if you let go of my damn hand-”

“I’m _not_!” 

“Okay, good. I’m gonna try and hoist you up again, alright?” Dipper said strengthening his grip on both ends. He only hoped that branch didn’t break in the middle of it. Wirt nodded his head and then Dipper slowly started to pull him up. Suddenly the branch started to crumble beneath Dipper’s grip. 

“Fuck, okay this is gonna suck but we are gonna have to just fall alright?” Dipper said angrily.

“What?!” Wirt exclaimed gripping tighter than before.

“Either I let you go, which isn’t gonna fucking happen so don’t offer again. Or we _both_ fall. If we just shield ourselves, we shouldn’t be too badly hurt. Just some scrapes and the wind knocked out of us, that’s it”, Dipper explained, he wasn’t sure if he should do this, but there was no way he was letting go of Wirt. He couldn’t even if he tried. 

“If you say so…” Wirt said giving in, he was scared but couldn’t do anything about it. It was either him or both of them and if he was falling it’d be nice if Dipper was there with him, even though he didn’t want Dipper to get hurt. 

“Okay, on the count of three I’m just gonna let go and let us both fall, okay?” said Dipper looking down at Wirt. The taller boy nodded, holding onto Dipper with a death grip. 

“One...Two...Three!” He said before falling back and pulling Wirt into his chest so he won’t get hurt as much. Wirt looked at him in shock before they both started hitting other branches on the way down. They could hear people screaming from below. All Dipper could focus on was keeping Wirt from getting seriously hurt, he didn’t care about much else. They hit a particular branch which sent sideways so Wirt wasn’t protected by Dipper anymore. They fell side by side, still holding each other’s wrists.. Suddenly a branch hit Dipper’s arm. He cried out in pain, accidentally letting go of Wirt’s wrist.

“Dipper!” Wirt screamed before hitting another branch. Dipper was going to say something but he hit his head and everything went black.

When Wirt hit the ground, he couldn’t breathe. A few people came over, asking if he was alright. He couldn’t say anything, he couldn’t even expand his lungs properly. When we finally was able to though, he immediately tried to get up and go to Dipper. From what he could tell, the boy was laying flat on his back, not moving.

“Dip-Dipper!” He cried in between coughing fits. Someone urged him to stay down. Before he knew it there was a paramedic beside him asking if he was alright and few other questions. Everything was happening so fast. All Wirt wanted to know was if Dipper was okay. 

“He’s not responding as clearly as we’d hoped”, said the paramedic beside him. He grabbed Wirt gently by the shoulder to get his attention. “We’re gonna have to take you into the hospital, alright?” said the man. Wirt nodded before asking, “Is my friend going to be okay?” 

“He seems to have hit his head on the way down. We are still assessing how bad it is”, replied the paramedic. Wirt simply watched as Dipper was lifted onto the stretcher and put into the ambulance. The paramedic stayed with him and asked him questions to keep him busy and to assess how bad Wirt was. A few moments later another ambulance came for him and they lifted him on the stretcher and then took him to the hospital.

***

Wirt followed the nurse down the hall to the room Dipper was supposedly in. She opened the door and let him in. Dipper was sitting up in the bed eating vanilla pudding with one hand. 

“Oh, thank God”, Wirt sighed in relief before jogging over and hugging the boy. He felt something hard against his side, stepping back revealed a cast on Dipper’s arm.

“It’s not that bad, just a broken radius and ulna, they said”, Dipper replied when he saw Wirt’s face. 

“Does your head feel alright?” Wirt asked. 

“Hurts a bit, but I’ll be fine”, he said smiling up at Wirt. He then reached up to Wirt’s face to gently caress the edge of some stitches by Wirt’s right eyebrow. Wirt blushed and turned away.

“‘Tis but a scratch”, he replied with a shy smile. Dipper chuckled softly. Wirt then pulled up a chair. “Where are your Uncle and sister?”

“They went to find me better food. Pudding’s good but I’m a growing boy”, he said flexing his un-casted arm. 

“Did they tell you when you can leave?” Wirt asked, he reached out to hold Dipper’s casted hand, only really touching the uncovered fingers.

“Later”, replied Dipper in a gravelly voice. He cleared his throat before taking a drink of water. “Sorry that I told you it was safe to get down”, he said.

“Don’t be sorry, I was the one who slipped”, Wirt replied shaking his head. Dipper smiled before taking another drink. 

“Do you wanna hang out tomorrow?” Dipper asked. Wirt grinned brightly, Dipper noted how he was _glowing_ , and not only because the sun was on him.

“Of course, are we gonna be in the treehouse you talked about?” 

“Possibly. We don’t have to though, seeing that I’m gonna have a hard time getting up there”, Dipper chuckled motioning to his broken wrist. 

“Okay, sounds good to me. I’d be happy just to see you”, Wirt replied playing with Dipper’s fingers. 

“Same”, Dipper smiled. They sat there for a moment, just staring at each other, enjoying the moment. Wirt then stood up and gently laid a kiss on Dipper’s soft lips, then his forehead. He then sat back down in his chair and kissed Dipper’s finger’s while looking Dipper in the eye. 

“This is gonna be a great summer”, Wirt said sitting all the back in his chair.

“You bet your ass it is”, Dipper replied before Wirt laughed quietly. They then sank back into a peaceful silence, enjoying each other’s company in the late afternoon at the hospital. 


End file.
